Adios,Amor
by yaan ishigami-yagashida
Summary: Aveces actuamos por razones que ni la misma razón entiende, y hacemos cosa sin pensar... Eso le paso Sora, que cometió un error que pagara toda su vida...


Hola... ya este es otro fics, ya se que todavia no termine los otro pero siento que se lo debia a mi Tai, ahi, como odio a Sora por hacerlo sufrir tantooo en digimon 02, la odioooooo.. I LOVE TAI 4EVER...

Digimon no me pertenece, pero juro que encontrare al creador algun dia y me quejare... xD

~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aun no se en que momento terminamos en esta situación..

-Sora, baja el arma- grité.

-no, no esto no es contra ustedes vayanse, es contra esa maldita a la que estan protegiendo.- exclamo exaltada la pelirroja.

-no entiendo que te hice, explícame, por Dios esto es una locura vas a lastimar a alguien.- decía entre sollozos la castaña.

-vamos, Sora se que no quieres hacer esto, se que estas enojada porque elegí a Mimi pero esta no es la solución.- trataba de calmarla mi rubio amigo.

-no estoy enojada por eso, ustedes no entienden, por esa, esa cualquiera-dijo la pelrroja apuntando a la castaña- por esa basura me cambiaron y me dejaron todos.-una lagrima rodó por su rostro.

Flash back

Una triste pelirroja se encontraba recostada en su cama...

-yo lo sabia, sabia que la amaba a ella, Matt nunca me quizo, y lo peor es que yo a él tampoco.- se decia tristemente la joven.

Matt y Sora salieron durante tres años, su relación era solida. Todos creían que era una buena pareja, pero no perfecta, debido a que su relacion era muy aburrida.

Matt se fue dando cuenta de que le faltaba algo mas a su vida, y eso era la única e inigualable Mimi Tachikawa, ellos si que eran la pareja perfecta.

Sin embargo, Takenouchi, no le dio tanta importancia, ya que algo dentro de ella le decia que el rubio no era para ella, que su verdadero amor, estaba mas cerca de lo que ella imaginaba, alguien que siempre estuvo para ella, que nunca la dejo sola... y ese era... su primer amor.. alguien que solo la veia como una amiga...

Cuatro horas antes de lo sucedido...

Sora iba camino a su clase, pero se detuvo al oir algo que le dolió enormemente...

-te amo, ta amo desde hace tanto y no me animaba a decirtelo, después tu empezaste a salir con Matt,y se que lo amas a él, me senti morir..-decia el moreno con tanto sentimiento.

-Tai me vas hacer llorar.- dijo la castaña.-encerio eres lo máximo no entiendo como ya no hay chicos como tú.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

-no puede ser, no a mi.-se decía Sora a si misma,- no él, no, por que?- y se fue corriendo llorando.

Dos horas antes...

-es una maldita, una estúpida y se decia mi amiga-pensaba la pelirroja con tanta rabia- la odio, la odio, primero Matt, y ahora él, sabia ella sabia que yo.. no es una perra... pero esto no se va a quedar asi...

Se levanto de su asiento con toda su ira acumulada, odiaba a su amiga por quitarle a las personas que mas queria, la odiaba tanto, era una maldita no se conformaba con sacarle a su novio si no también a su mejor amigo...

Iba cegada de tanta rabia, ira, dolor todos se fijaban en la Miss Perfect Mimi Tachikawa, ahh pero nooo... ella detendria eso...

Paro en un lugar raro, entro al lugar, compro algo y salio.

-es hora de acabar con esto, ya no me vas a sacar a nadie Mimi, ya no veras que yo si valgo, no como tu- se decia la pelirroja.

Treinta minutos antes...

-amor, puedo ver ya?- decia una castaña con los ojos vendados.

-no Mimi prometiste que no verias- decia el rubio guiando a Mimi hacia un lugar.

Llegaron hasta un viejo árbol de cerezos, donde habia una manta en el piso, dos copas, dos velas y una botella de champagne.

-listo, ya- dijo el rubio sacandole la venda.

Haci pasaron quince minutos de su cena romántica de repente..

Ring, ring...

-alo, habla Matt?.

-si, Tai eres tu?

-Matt, estas con Mimi tienen que ayudarme.

-si estoy con ella que pasa.

-hable a lo de Sora y su madre me dijo que salio muy enojada de la casa esta muy preocupada por ella, dice que no paraba de decir que acabaría con la dueña de su sufrimiento y cosas asi.

-calma Tai, te ayudaremos, ven al parque y ahi vemos que hacemos.

-ok, nos vemos.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el moreno todavia no llegaba. Tai no, pero Sora si..

-aqui estas- dijo Sora con los ojos todos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- debi imaginarlo, que raro nunca me trajiste aqui Matty- uso un tono irónico.

- que tienes? estas bien?- dijo Mimi tratando de acercarse a la pelirroja.

-no te me acerques inmunda.- hablo la pelirroja retrocediendo un paso.

-detente Sora no permitiré que trates asi a Mimi.- exclamo el rubio.

-nanana, quien me lo va impedir tu?, por favor Matt, me dejaste por esta, que te engaña con tu mejor amigo.-dijo con un tono de asco.

- quien engaño a quien?- hablo un moreno que acababa de llegar.

-Tai, no se que le pasa a Sora esta insultandome y dice que yo engaño a Matt contigo.-decia la castaña muy shockeada todavía no entendía que le ocurría a su ex amiga.

-Sora que te ocurre-dijo el moreno mirando a su amiga.

-a mi nada, esa cualquiera que esta ahi, me robo todo lo que tenia, y eso se paga.- dijo Sora sacando algo envuelto con una especie de tela, era lo que habia comprado en la tarde... Un Arma..-ah con que ahora no dices nada.

Inmediatamente tanto Tai como Matt se pusieron delante de Mimi.

End flash back.

Y esto es lo que sucedió según Sora.

Tiempo actual.

-apartensen, tengo que acabar con ella- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Sora, no entiendo por que haces esto? por que me odias?- decia Mimi que ya habia comenzado a llorar.

-y aun lo preguntas, que descaro el tuyo- se notaba el odio y el enojo en sus palabras.- primero me robaste a mi novio,-exclamo la pelirroja y esas palabras nos dolió a mas de una persona- y no te conformaste con eso y me robaste a mi amigo...

-de que hablas yo no te robe a nadie..

-no te hagas la mosca muerta- la apunto mas firmemente- porque no le cuentas a tu noviecito, eh digo no haber cual de ustedes dos les dice que hacian hoy en el salón, eh pero no claro tu eres tan perfecta que nadie ve tu parte golfa.

-ya basta Sora, detente baja esa maldita arma, estas enferma- decia un muy alterado rubio.- ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima si no, no respondo de mis actos.

-Sora tranquila no es lo que tu te imaginas...-dije tratando de acércame a ella, pero ella dio un paso atras.

-apartate Tai no es asunto tuyo, si tanto la amas ve a guardarle un lugar al cementerio- me dijo con un tono muy frio y serio, pero no podia alejarme su mirada reflejaba una tristeza enorme que no podia dejarla.

Logre acercarme a ella y trate de agarrar el arma, ella no me lo permitió.

-Tai no. alejate, debo acabar con ella, me robo, me arrebato todo, ya no puedo mas- dijo Sora y jalo del gatillo.

Un disparo se oyó en todo el lugar. Un mar de sangre, un cuerpo agonizando en el suelo, y un arma.

-Nooo.-gritaron las tres personas de pie.

-Tai, amigo reacciona, por favor no me dejes- me decía mi amigo, pude notar como una lagrima salia de sus azulados ojos.

-Matt hermano, me asustas todavia me gustan las mujeres- trate de bromear pero ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Pude notar como Mimi iba hacia Sora y le pego una cachetada.

-mira lo que hiciste, por que? por que? anda di algo estas contenta, mira, miralo es tu mejor amigo miralo.- gritaba, pataleaba llorando la castaña.- te vas arrepentir Takenouchi, no te lo voy a perdonar.

-yo... yo... no... Tai..- decia Sora que todavia no reaccionaba, esto no estaba pasando no podria , ella no pudo haber disparado contra él, no.

-Sora ven...- susurre, la verdad me dolia todo el cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo ya no sentía nada, mi cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, ella se acerco a mi.

-Tai perdoname por favor perdoname, soy una tonta- no paraba de llorar- yo no queria, no podia aguantar que tu tambien la amaras, no lo soporte, por favor Tai no nos dejes,- me dijo se oía sincera.

-no llores por favor- dije secandole las lagrimas-Sora hay algo que nunca te he dicho, fui un cobarde.. auch..-senti un dolor, la bala me habia agarrado cerca del estomago.

-no te esfuerces Tai, ya vienen los paramedicos.- hablo Mimi que no paraba de llorar.

-vamos, todos aqui sabemos que no llegare al hospital- trate de sonreir.- quiero pedirles un favor, digan que fue un accidente que yo me dispare.

-No me pidas que hagas eso Tai- mi dijo Mimi aun con varias lagrimas.

-ella tiene razón, yo soy la culpable- habló Sora.

-nadie es culpable de los sentimientos, Matt te encargo mucho a Mimi que es como mi hermanita-dije tocandolos a ambos, Matt me abrazo y Mimi se tapaba el rostro se notaba el dolor- ya, ya no sufran por mi, por favor dile a T.k que cuide de Hikari y mas ahora, que yo ya no voy a estar para protegerla, dile a mi madre y a mi padre que los amo, y que los cuidare de donde este.

-Tai por favor no te esfuerces, mira todavia hay esperanzas amigo, vamos tienes que ser fuerte la semana que viene es el torneo y me prometiste que me dedicarias un gol.. no puedes romper tu promesa no...- me decia Matt apretando los puños en forma de impotencia.

-tu nunca vas, y Sora donde esta?- la pelirroja salio detras de Matt- Sora se que no lo hiciste de mala, se que lo hiciste por el amor que le tienes a Matt- no sabia que dolia mas la bala o esas palabras- pero no me puedo ir sin antes decirte que.. lo que escuchaste hoy, no se lo estaba diciendo a Mimi, estaba practicando para decirle a alguien mas... Sora yo.. te amo... siempre te ame...y.. Matt, Mimi por favor perdonenla elle te ama Matt y no lo hizo por maldad.. ya no tengo fuerzas- sentia como lentamente empezaba a dormirme...

-Tai, Tai, no te puedes ir, no, no yo no amo a Matt, Tai te amo a ti..- dijo ella llorando desesperadamente, no se si lo dijo por la situacion en la que estabamos o si era cierto pero lo dijo.-Tai no me dejes yo te amo, siempre te ame, tenia miedo a perderte a que me dejes por Mimi, fui una tonta, miraamee por favor Te Amo..-y me beso fue lo mas hermoso que me pudo haber pasado, ella lo era todo para mi.

Siempre la ame, cuando empezó su relacion con Matt tuve que madurar y aceptarlo aunque me doliera y ahora a segundos de dejar de respirar, me entero de que me ama..Y asi sin mas dejo este mundo siendo el hombre mas feliz de todos...

Sora se separa de mis labios al no sentir mi respiración...

-TAAAAAIIIIIIII-ese fue un grito de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Tai noo, despierta despierta amigo, te quiero fuiste un gran hombre, por faavor regresa.-lloraba mi amigo era muy raro verlo asi dado que él raramente expresa sus sentimientos.

-Adios, amor.-le susurre al viento para que se lo haga llegar a mi amada.

Asi fue como el representante del valor.. dejo el mundo... mundo que para no todos fue el mejor. Su familia sufrio mucho, y mas su pequeña hermana. Matt no era el mismo y Mimi tampoco, siempre se aislaban de toda la gente. Sora ya no podia mas... nadie sabia casi de ella.. Pero en la vida siempre se tiene valor, esa es la razon que mueve a la gente... eso era Tai...


End file.
